Talk:Rogue Planet (episode)
This is a complete rip off of DS9 and I'm very disappointed So, a rouge planatoid full of shapeshifters?? remind anyone of something? SOMETHING think it's supposed to the same planet? fit's with the history descriped by the founders, except it's in the wrong part of the galaxy, and there's no Omarion Nebula in sight.. :..maybe rouge moons are just the natural habitat where changelings can evolve easiest (-; ::..hehh... you are true. No, it is clearly not the founders' planet, because it is in alpha quadrant (the dominion isn't known yet), and these shapeshifters are more-more weaker than the founders. For example, they can be killed with a single shot of an early, XXI-century hand weapon. The Martok Changeling in DS9 needed a lot of Klingon direct hit to explode. And finally, the base state of the founders were some gelatinous, grayish-brownish liquid. The base state of the Omarion Nebula shapseshifters is some worm-centipede-like creature. ::I think, these shapeshifters are intelligent, but they are much under the general intelligence of any warp-capable race. I think, the beautiful women-formed shapshifter said so little, because she couldn't say anything. In some way, the hunters had right - they were wrong only that even this low level of intelligence was enough for a race to be considered sentient as thus be a mortal crime to kill them. 05:25, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :Seeing as how the Oasis/Shadowplay ripoff gets mentioned in the articles for both, I think the obvious similarities should get a mention here, unless that one's a special case because Rene Auberjonois took one look at the script and knew it was basically the same story .--Ten-pint 02:05, October 14, 2011 (UTC) ::That's right- the Oasis/Shadowplay comparison is documented; this one is not and as such is only a coincidence as far as we know(unless there is similar citeable evidence for this case). Many plots are similar to each other (both in and out of Trek) and as such we only mention the "similarities" we can document with something.--31dot 02:09, October 14, 2011 (UTC) WAS an Eagle Scout It may be worth noting that Archer and Reed both said "I was an Eagle Scout", despite the fact that all Eagle Scouts know that once you become an Eagle Scout you are ALWAYS an Eagle Scout. - Brandon Rhea 15:55, 18 September 2007 (UTC) :That's a nitpick really. That and I say that I was a Chief Scout (the Canadian equiv). I don't say that I am. Even though it's the same thing. -- Sulfur 16:02, 18 September 2007 (UTC) That may be the Canadian equivilant, but you don't say 'was' in the Boy Scouts of America. I would know, considering I am an Eagle Scout, despite no longer being a youth member. - Brandon Rhea 20:48, 18 September 2007 (UTC) ::Maybe in-universe there's a different convention. 18:33, 18 September 2007 (UTC) :Well, I 'was' a cub scout, and 'was' a boy scout. It is possible to leave/not associate yourself with the organization anymore... No reason the same isn't true in-series. Izkata 06:06, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Camera In the beginning trip takes a picture of the Captain using a digicam. I think they used a normal, present day one (we'll have the same models in 200 years), does anybody know? There are people today who still use a Brownie camera. Missy 06:47, 27 March 2008 (UTC) No. This episode was filmed in 2002, thus this camera had probably bad resolution and color contrast ;-) 05:27, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Guest Stars Would someone with access to the DVD please verify that there are only guest stars (listed at the beginning) in this episode and no co-stars (listed at the end)? Thanks. — Greg (talk) 17:54, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Italic text Removed note # It seems odd that there would be leafy green plants on a "rogue" planet; photosynthesis as we know it would be impossible on a world without sunlight. However, it is possible that the planet formerly belonged to a solar system and that the leafy-green plants evolved in that time period. Or maybe the vegetation is green for motives that we don't know at all. Anyway, it's very unlikely that a chlorophyll-based life-form can survive for years without a sun...